Dog Eat Dog World
by FreeAndSingle
Summary: On the way to the top of Mount Fugishami the car falls off the cliff and a mad scientist finds the what is going to happen. Read to find out. I know stupid sumary but please read.


A/N: Hello all I know I haven't been writing my other fic "Is this Heaven or Earth???" but that is because I don't have enough reviews so if you want me to write more review. In this fic Kagome and crew were found by a mad scientist after they fell of a cliff in a car (If you read lilfoxgirl's fics guess who's driving)(Lilfoxgirl, if you don't want me to do this with Sango's mom just tell me and I won't). The scientist as I said was mad so he switched their brains with dog brains (so Miroku doesn't really change). They can still talk as humans and walk as humans but what happens when they go out in public. I know this is a stupid idea but I want to see if you all like it. By the way Inu-Yasha is going to have a TV show. It is on adult swim at 11:00p.m.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha cuz if I did I would be a TV star.  
  
  
  
Dog Eat Dog World  
  
Chapter one- Transformation and beyond By: FunkyDancingAlbinoRat  
  
(Sango's house)  
  
It was a lovely day outside and Sango's mom was offering to driving Sango, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Miroku to the top of a Mount Fugishami (sorry I'm really bad with names).  
  
"Okay mom. I'll call and ask if they want to go (Don't ask how she got Miroku's and Inu-Yasha's phone numbers)."  
  
*~*~*(Kagome's house)  
  
"Time to get up Kagome."  
  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
*RING*  
  
"Hello? Yes. Please hold on a moment. KAGOME. PHONE."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
" Hi!"  
  
"Oh, hi Sango. Wazup?"  
  
"Not much. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the top of Mount Fugishami with me today?"  
  
"Okay! When do we leave?"  
  
"At 11:00. I will come pick you up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Buh bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*~*~*(InuYasha's house)  
  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
*RING*  
  
"It is 9:00in the morning. What the hell do you want and who the hell are you?"  
  
"This is Sango and I want to know if you want to go to the top of Mount Fugishami with Kagome and I today."  
  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
"Okay I'll come pick you up at 10:30 so BE READY!"  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Buh bye!"  
  
*~*~*(Miroku's house)  
  
*RING*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi. It is Sango."  
  
"What is it Sango my darling? Why have you called me on such a morning like this?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the top of Mount Fugishami with me and ."  
  
"So you've have finally realized our love for each other is stronger than anything in the world?"  
  
"No. Would you like to go with me AND Kagome and Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll pick you up at 10:45 so be ready, okay?  
  
"Okay I will . Buh bye.  
  
"Buh bye"  
  
*~*~*(In Sango's mom car on the way to the top of Mount Fugishami.)  
  
Kagome as clutching her stomach and screaming and crying all at the same time. As you can tell she was scared.  
  
Inu-Yasha had his head out the window, most likely with his eyes closed throwing up.  
  
And Miroku was crying and saying sorry for everything he ever did to deserve this and also praying that Huggy would appear before his eyes.  
  
"Mrs. Sango's mom, there is a really sharp turn up here. Would mind going a little slower?"  
  
"Oh nonsense, Kagome. We're already going really slow. There is no need to go slower."  
  
o.o 0.0 O.O  
  
Nearing the turn, on the turn, and OFF THE CLIFF!  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
CRASH BANG BOOM SMASH KPOW WISH POOK LAM BOP POW  
  
"I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! PLEASE GOD DON'T LET ME DIE!"  
  
"HUUUGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYY!"  
  
"God damn woman. Should of driven slower than that."  
  
"Not again. Mom lets not do this again I hate falling off cliffs."  
  
"Okay sorry honey."  
  
BLAM  
  
"owwwwwwww"  
  
Everybody is unconscious by the time they hit bottom. A while later a man walks by with an umbrella and sees the car. He walks over to it and sees Kagome leaning over in to Inu-Yasha's lap and Inu-Yasha leaning forward on to Kagome's head. He also sees Sango leaning on the dash board and Sango's mom clinging on to Sango's arm and also there is Miroku who has both hands on the door handle.  
  
"Hmmm. What fine specimens." A/N: So how did you like it? Please tell me. I want to know. And if you want to flame me for this, please be a nice flamer and flame me at FunkyDncingAlbinoRat2000@hotmail.com. Tanx. And remember I love reviews *wink wink nudge nudge*.  
  
  
  
Press this lil button right down there and make me a happy Shessy I mean Inu-Yasha character lover. 


End file.
